Malakopi
|weaknesses = |creator = Scholarworld}}Malakopi is a large, rhino-like Fanged Beast. Physiology Malakopi is a large, dark-beige fanged beast resembling a rhinoceros. Their tail is relatively large and is covered in large, white scutes. They possess three horns. Grass can be seen growing on their back. Behavior Malakopi is a territorial beast, often charging at other large monsters on sight. However, Malakopi will let endemic life rest on its back. It will often mark its territory with a special spray. Useful Information If Malakopi is covered in mud, it will be weak to Water element-based attacks. If Malakopi is not covered in mud, it will be weak to Thunder element-based attacks. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Malakopi ranks in the middle of food chain. Behavior Towards Other Monsters Malakopi is extremely territorial and as such is aggressive to many other monsters. Tracks The tracks that Malakopi leaves behind are "Hoofprints", "Marked Ground", "Muddy Stain", and "Marked Rock". Specific Locale Interactions Malakopi can often be seen laying in the mud. Special Behaviors Malakopi won't attack hunters until attacked first. However, it will attack any large, carnivorous monsters that get caught in its sights. Cutscenes Location: Torrid Wasteland, Area 2 Synopsis: The hunter enters Area 2 and wades through the mud. The hunter notices an out of place mound in the center of the area and attempts to get closer. Suddenly the mound starts rising, and the hunter backs up. The mound is revealed to be a Malakopi. The fanged beast turns to the hunter and charges at them. The hunter promptly runs out of the way. The Malakopi turns to the hunter and snorts. The battle begins. Abilities Malakopi attacks by charging, swiping its tail around, and stomping. They can also spray foes with a special liquid that is shot from its rectum. Rage and Tired States * Rage Mode: Malakopi will start huffing smoke from its mouth. * Tired State: Malakopi will start drooling. Mount Malakopi can be mounted on its head, its back, and its tail. In-Game Information Ecology * Order: Perissodactyla * Superfamily: Rhinocerotoidea * Family: Malakopi Habitat Range Malakopi has only been seen in deserts and other dry habitats. Ecological Niche Malakopi roams the middle of the food chain. While are big enough to evade being targets for smaller predators, such as Faltarnos, they are still prey for much larger predators. Biological Adaptations Malakopi's rectum contains a special fluid that it uses to both mark its territory and deter predators. Their back grows special grass that attracts small herbivores. The herbivores pick off any parasites that attack to the Malakopi, while the Malakopi provides defense against predators. Attacks Low Rank Calm * Snort: Malakopi snorts. * Charge: Malakopi stamps its feet and then charges at the hunter. This can get them stuck in walls. * Double Charge: Malakopi stamps its feet and then charges at the hunter twice. This can get them stuck in walls. * Stomp: Malakopi rears up and then attempts to crush the hunter. * Headbutt: Malakopi does a small headbutt forwards. * Tail Swipe: Malakopi will swipe its tail both ways. * Tail Slam: Malakopi will rear back and slam its tail into the ground. * Sideways Headbutt: Malakopi will swing its head to either side. * Kick: Malakopi will snort two times and then donkey kick backward. * Spray: Malakopi will raise its tail and spray fluids from its rectum. Causes Soiled. * Mudbath: Malakopi will roll around in the mud, covering itself with it. Can only be done when Malakopi is in mud. * Mud Shake: Can only be done while Malakopi is covered in mud. Malakopi will start shaking, flicking off mud. If a hunter is hit by mud being flung off, they will be inflicted with the Muddy status. These mud piles will linger on the ground, causing Muck to any hunter that goes through them. * Mud Flick: Can only be done while Malakopi is covered in mud. Malakopi will snort and then flick a piece of mud off of its head. If a hunter is hit by the mud being flung off, they will be inflicted with the Muddy status. The mud pile will linger on the ground, causing Muck to any hunter that goes through it. Enraged * Triple Charge: Malakopi stamps its feet and then charges at the hunter three times. * Mud Marathon: Can only be done while Malakopi is covered in mud. Malakopi will snort and start stamping their feet. They will then charge at the hunter for five seconds whilst flinging mud everywhere. If a hunter is hit by mud being flung off, they will be inflicted with the Muddy status. These mud piles will linger on the ground, causing Muck to any hunter that goes through them. High Rank Calm * Side Slam: Malakopi will fall onto its side in an attempt to crush the hunter. * Mud Spin: Malakopi will growl and then spin. If there is mud on Malakopi, then mud will be flicked off while it does so. If a hunter is hit by mud being flung off, they will be inflicted with the Muddy status. These mud piles will linger on the ground, causing Muck to any hunter that goes through them. Malakopi has no new attacks during Master Rank Breakable Parts Edit * Head (X1): Its head will be scarred * Head (X2): More scars will appear and its horns will be broken. * Back: Its back will be scarred. Some grass will fall off. * Tail (Sever): Its tail will be severed. Interactions With Other Monsters With Barroth Turf War (Tie) Barroth roars and Malakopi snorts. They both charge at each other. Barroth nocks Malakopi away, only to be gouged in the side by Malakopi's horns. The Barroth staggers but manages to smack Malakopi in the face with its tail. With Rathian Turf War (Lose) Rathian roars and Malakopi snorts. Rathian begins by shooting a fireball at Malakopi, causing the Fanged Beast to stagger. Rathian then takes flight and grabs Malakopi and starts flying upwards. After a few seconds, Malakopi will be dropped to the floor and Rathian will roar victoriously. Interactions With Unique Statuses There have been no reports of any Frenzied Malakopi There have been no reports of any Hyper Malakopi. Tempered Malakopi is considered a threat level 1 Tempered monster and has the usual changes of a normal Tempered Monster. Quests Low Rank Trivia * Malakopi was based on a piece of old concept art for Barroth. Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:Soiled Monster Category:Muck Monster Category:Scholarworld